Hakuna Matata
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "I wonder what Em's gonna give me..." says Paige to herself.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Hakuna Matata**

 **On this nice day, Paige turn 26 years old and right now she's in her car on the way home from work.**

"I wonder what Em's gonna give me..." says Paige to herself.

Paige is soon home by the amazing house she share with Emily.

She climb out from her car, grab her purse and walk up the door.

With a perfect smooth movement she unlock and opens the door and enter.

Then she lock the door again. It's been years since the whole thing with -A was finally over, but for safety reasons, Emily and Paige, as well as all the other girls, always lock the doors to their homes.

"Em, are you home?" says Paige as she take off her jacket.

"Yeah, up here, girl." says Emily from upstairs in their bedroom.

"I'll be there in a few." says Paige as she walk into the kitchen and grab small cookie, eats it and then slowly walk up the stairs, thinking about what her girlfriend might have in store for her on this day.

Paige is surprised when she enter the bedroom.

It's rather dark in there, the only light comes from candles on the nightstands and the window-seat.

Soft romantic music comes from their small vintage bedroom stereo and a large package wrapped in neon-blue foil paper is on the bed.

Emily stand in the middle of the room, wearing a soft pink silk robe and black 6 inch heels.

"Hi, babe!" says Emily with an erotic smile.

"Hi, Em!" says Paige.

Emily pull off her robe to reveal sexy leopard-print push-up bra and tight tiny leopard-print g-string.

"OMG, you look so hot." says Paige.

"You look pretty hot yourself, girl. I love your Italian white business suit." says Emily.

"Awww! Thanks, Emily!" says Paige.

"Paige, I wanna see what you wear under your suit." says Emily as she walk up to Paige and unzip her suit jacket to reveal a red lace bra.

"You like?" says Paige.

"I love." says Emily.

Emily pull down Paige's white pants to reveal red lace panties, to match the bra.

"Sexy." says Emily.

"Can I open my present now?" says Paige.

"Sure, babe." says Emily.

Paige grab the present and open it. Inside is a collection of five custom-made gold-colored rabbit dildos.

"Wow! Kinda kinky, but I like it." says Paige.

"I'm glad you like them and you better do, cause I had to pay almost 2000 bucks for it." says Emily.

"That much for some dildo?" says Paige.

"Yeah. Those are custom-made dildos from France." says Emily. "Alison suggested them for me and you. She thought we'd love them."

"Alison's kinda an expert on French stuff, right?" says Paige.

"I guess. Now, babe...open up your second gift." says Emily.

"Where is it, Em?" says Paige.

"It's me. Take off my leopard-print lingerie please." says Emily in a sexy seductive tone.

"Mmm, babe..." whisper Paige as she slowly take off the bra and g-string that Emily is wearing.

After a couple minutes, Emily is naked.

"Nice huh?" says Emily.

"I love." says Paige.

"I'm glad you do, girl. Happy birthday." says Emily.

"Aww, thanks!" says Paige.

"Can I take off your lingerie now?" says Emily.

"Yes please." says Paige.

Emily slowly pull off the bra and panties that Paige is wearing.

Emily sit down on the bed and says in her best porn star voice "Come to me."

"Aww!" says Paige as she sit down next to Emily.

Emily use her left hand to touch Paige on the leg.

"Don't be afraid, babe. I'm gonna put a finger inside your pussy." whisper Emily with a sexy smile.

Emily gently slide a finger into Paige' pussy.

"Yeah..." moans Paige.

"OMG, are you wet already?" says Emily with a cute smile.

"Soaking wet, it seems..." says Paige as she blush a bit.

"Nice." says Emily in a soft tone.

"Add another finger please." says Paige.

"Sure, babe." says Emily as she slide a second finger into Paige' wet pussy.

"Mmmm...!" moans Paige.

"Your pussy is so nice and soft." says Emily.

"Awwww!" moans Paige.

Emily finger-fucks Paige nice and slow.

"Mmm, yeah...it feels so nice!" moans Paige.

"I'm gonna make you cum, baby." says Emily.

10 minutes later.

"Fuck!" moans Paige with pleasure as she cum hard.

"Sexy." whisper Emily into Paige' right ear.

Emily pull her fingers out from Paige' sexy pussy and get up and walk over to the stereo. She change from the romantic music to the song Hakuna Matata from the movie the Lionking.

Emily starts to dance sexy to Hakuna Matata.

Emily mouths Paige a silent "Hakuna Matata" as she also sends her a very sexual wink.

Paige just smile, happy to watch her girlfriend dance sexy for her.

Emily love to dance sexy for Paige as part of the birthday present she gives her.

"Sexy." says Paige.

"Thanks, Paige." says Emily.

Emily's body move so sexy to the beat of the music. Paige thinks that Emily look like an erotic goddess.

"Em, such a hot goddess you are." says Paige.

"Awww, thanks!" says Emily.

"You're welcome." says Paige.

"Get over here and dance with me, birthday-girl." says Emily with a seductive smile.

"Em." says Paige with a cute smile as she walk over to her girlfriend.

"Emily wrap an arm around Paige' waist and gently pull her close, so close that Emily's pussy touch Paige' pussy.

They dance to the music, keeping their bodies close all the time.

"Okay...now it's time for your birthday dinner." says Emily as the music comes to an end.

"Nice! What do I get for my birthday dinner, Em?" says Paige.

"Just wait here for a few minutes and you'll find out." says Emily.

"Cool." says Paige.

Emily goes down to the kitchen.

Exactly 12 minutes later, Emily voice calls "Paige...dinner's ready." from down in their dining room.

Paige put on a blue silk robe and walk down to the dining room.

The dining room is beautiful. After they moved into the house, Emily and Paige rebuilt the dining room, so now it has a classic Victorian style with the theme color being a nice dark purple.

"Tadaaah!" says Emily. On the table is a fancy romantic dinner for two.

Emily is wearing a similar silk robe to the one Paige has on, but Emily's is pink.

Paige and Emily sit down on opposite sides of the table and eat in sweet silence.

After the dinner, Emily smile and says "Did you love the food, baby?"

"Mmm, totally. It was so fuckin' yummy. Thanks, Em." says Paige.

"I'm glad you love it." say Emily, still with a smile.

"Em, wanna go upstairs and try out those new dildos?" says Paige.

"Sure. That could be fun." says Emily.

"I think soo too, babe." says Paige.

They go up to their bedroom.

Once in the bedroom, Emily pull off her pink silk robe and smile as sexy as she can.

"Should I get naked too?" says Paige.

"Absolutely." says Emily.

"Okay." says Paige in a warm sexual tone as she gently takes off her robe.

"I love your body. You're in awesome shape. Really sexy." says Emily.

"And so are you." says Paige.

"Paige my love, get ready to feel one of your new dildos in your pussy." says Emily in a warm soft tone.

Emily grab one of the new gol-colored rabbit dildos and gently slide it into Paige' pussy.

"Awww! Yeah! Fuck me with tht dildo, Em!" moans Paige.

"Okay, babe." says Emily with an adorable smile.

"Mmm, yes!" moans Paige.

Emily slowly fuck Paige with the dildo and Paige love it.

"Paige, the dildo fit so nice in your pussy." says Emily.

"Cool." says Paige.

"And sexy." says Emily.

"Yeah, totally sexy. Please move the dildo faster in me." moans Paige.

"Sure, babe." says Emily in an erotic tone.

Emily starts to fuck Paige faster with the dildo.

"Oh my gosh, yeah...it feels so good, Em!" moans Paige.

"That's cute." says Emily.

"Mmmm, yeah...!" moans Paige.

Emily giggle and turn on the vibration in the dildo.

"Yes, the vibration...mmm, so sexy!" moans Paige.

"I know that you're a vibrations kind of girl." whisper Emily.

"I truly am." whisper Paige.

"Close to orgasm?" says Emily.

"Soon, babe. Soon." moans Paige.

"Nice. Enjoy the sexy magic of your birthday." says Emily.

"I'm enjoying it." moans Paige.

"Awww, so cute!" says Emily.

"Yeah." says Paige.

"I'm gonna make you cum for me, sexy girl." says Emily as she turn up the power of the vibrations in the dildo.

"Oh, yeah!" moans Paige.

"You're beautiful when you're close to orgasm, baby." says Emily with a cute smile.

"Thanks." moans Paige.

5 minutes later.

"Oh my fucking soul, yeah!" moans Paige with pleasure as she get a huge nice orgasm.

"Happy birthday." says Emily with a bright friendly smile on her beautiful face. "I love you so much, Paige my sexy girl."

 **The End.**


End file.
